starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Jawaman
Welkom op mijn talk page. Klik hier om een bericht achter te laten. Vergeet niet je berichten te signeren met vier van deze golfjes (~~~~). Ik zal zo snel mogelijk reageren op mijn talkpage of op die van jou. *Ahoi. Lees aub eerst goed de Regels alvorens van start te gaan. Thx ! --Sompeetalay nov 28, 2009 16:24 (UTC) ** Artikel verwijderd. Ik heb u destijds gevraagd om de Regels te lezen en dat hebt ge niet gedaan. Dus dan wordt het artikel gewoon verwijderd aangezien we geen tijd hebben om artikels aan te passen die niet volgens de normen worden aangemaakt. Je kan altijd voor vragen bij mij of Wild Whipid terecht. --Sompeetalay jan 14, 2010 18:54 (UTC) *** Ik blijf niet staan prediken in de woestijn he ... Voorbeeld: Cara Pifko --Sompeetalay jan 14, 2010 19:05 (UTC) *** Las het bericht pas, nadat ik het andere artikel al had gemaakt. En je hoeft geen "u" te gebruiken hoor, en al helemaal geen "ge" i.v.m. mijn "haat" jegens Belgen. --Jawaman 19:08, January 14, 2010 (UTC) **** Wel, voor mijn part is iedereen hier welkom, zolang de artikels maar worden aangemaakt volgens de Regels. Anders wordt het een knoeiboel. --Sompeetalay jan 14, 2010 19:24 (UTC) Artikel namen Waarom hebben sommige artikel namen hoofdletters die je beter gewoon met een kleine letter kunt schrijven. Voorbeeld: Bounty Hunter - Bounty hunter. --Jawaman 19:24, January 14, 2010 (UTC) *In tekst van artikels zelf is dat niet nodig maar als artikel zelf oogt dat beter dan alles met kleine letters te zetten. Trouwens, in Nederland worden daar nog hoofdletters gebruikt eigenlijk want daar schrijven ze toch quasi alles met kleine letters als ik mij niet vergis? --Sompeetalay jan 14, 2010 21:07 (UTC) **Wat ik bedoel te zeggen is, dat er onnodig hoofdletters worden gebruikt. Dus "Bounty Hunter" wordt "Bounty hunter", "Clone Trooper" wordt "Clone trooper", "WLO-5 Speeder Tank" wordt "WLO-5 speeder tank", "Penumbra-class Attack Shuttle" wordt "Penumbra-class attack shuttle", "Corona-class Armed Frigate" wordt "Corona-class armed frigate", enzovoort. Dit is ook gebruikelijk op de Engelse Star Wars wikia. —Jawaman jan 16, 2010 15:08 (UTC) ***Wat ze op WP doen, is hun beslissing. We zijn niet begonnen met YP om alles over te nemen wat men op WP doet. We hebben destijds gekozen voor hoofdletters in artikels omdat wij vonden dat dat netter was dan allemaal die kleine lettertjes. --Sompeetalay jan 16, 2010 15:30 (UTC) ****Met "we" bedoel je jezelf en Whipid, neem ik aan? Ik zeg ook niet dat we precies zo moeten zijn als WP, maar SW boeken en andere bronnen noemen de artikelen ook met kleine letters. Voorbeeld: Starhawk Speeder Bike wordt in TCW Visual Guide UB aangeduid als Starhawk speeder bike. Hetzelfde geld bij Ubrikkian Tank. —Jawaman jan 16, 2010 15:54 (UTC) *Yep "we" zijn de Admins. Ja, dat is best mogelijk maar wij hebben hier voor de hoofdletters gekozen. --Sompeetalay jan 16, 2010 19:04 (UTC) Artikels Afmaken *Artikels die worden opgestart, dienen ook worden afgemaakt. De enige gevallen waarbij het sjabloon 'in aanbouw' mogelijk is, zijn zeer uitgebreide artikels zoals Rebel Alliance of een boek waarvan elk element wordt besproken. Of artikels die nog niet kunnen afgemaakt worden omdat er nog geen info over beschikbaar is. Op die manier vermijden we zoveel mogelijk sjablonen als "in aanbouw" enz. --Sompeetalay jan 16, 2010 19:04 (UTC) **Lees de beide artikelen op Wookieepedia, en je zal zien dat ik de artikelen niet een, twee, drie kan afmaken. En het "in aanbouw" template staat ook bij Revan en de Ebon Hawk, dus ik snap het probleem niet. —Jawaman jan 16, 2010 19:08 (UTC) *** Ten eerste, waarom WP als voorbeeld nemen? Wie zegt dat die artikels even uitgebreid moeten zijn als op WP? En ge kunt evengoed een langer artikel eerst in Word maken en dan pas uploaden. Dan kunt ge zoveel stoppen met schrijven als ge wilt. Ten tweede zijn dat artikels die ooit door iemand zijn aangemaakt en die ze ook niet verder heeft afgemaakt. --Sompeetalay jan 16, 2010 19:25 (UTC) ****Waarom heb je opeens al die artikelen op slot gezet? En waarom valt het je dan nu pas op dat Revan en de Hawk het "in aanbouw" template hadden? —Jawaman jan 16, 2010 19:39 (UTC) Verschijningen *Verschijningen tellen alleen voor artikels die vermeld worden of te zien zijn in de films of de tv spin-offs. Voor alle andere artikels gelden enkel 'Bronnen'. --Sompeetalay jan 16, 2010 19:36 (UTC) Help he kan me je helpen met pagina,s maken *Ten eerste, signeer je berichten met vier van deze golfjes (~). Ten tweede, natuurlijk wil ik helpen, zolang je geen onzin pagina's creeerd zoals daarnet. —Jawaman jan 16, 2010 20:07 (UTC) **hoe zal ik beginen ik weet niet hoe --Mastervader111 jan 16, 2010 20:14 (UTC)heb streepjes gevonden kan je me helpen please :) ***Je hebt de golfjes gevonden, dat is alvast een ding. Oke, welk artikel wil je creeeren, dan zal ik je stap voor stap helpen? (Yoda is trouwens 900 jaar oud, om je vraag te beantwoorden die op je userpage staat.) —Jawaman jan 16, 2010 20:17 (UTC) clone wars jedi alaince Mastervader111 jan 16, 2010 20:24 (UTC)ik heb een spel jedi aliance en ik wou een walktrough maken hulp please Mastervader111 jan 16, 2010 20:24 (UTC) hey jawaman je moet naar mijn nieuwe pagina gaan en kijk is ik heb het geprobeert niet te herd beoordelen